ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 70
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Grałem w naprawdę okropne filmówki czy nawet serialówki. Hulk, Tunnel rats, włatcy móch i, o zgrozo, dirty dancing. Jednak te gry to pestka w porównianiu z tym, co zobaczycie w tym odcinku. Ta gra całkowicie zmieniła moją percepcję na temat ogranizacji. Co wywołało u mnie taki okropny stan. Za chwilę się dowiecie. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Gods and Generals została stworzona 18 lutego 2003 roku , przez studio Onivision znane głównie z... Gods and Generals, a wydana przez, uwaga uwaga, Activision. Jestem kurewsko poważny! Co u licha im wtedy przyszło do głowy. Mieli chrapkę na gówniane ekranizacje? Chcieli mieć w swojej bazie jeszcze więcej fps-ów? A może zgodzili się to wydać tylko ze względu na wirzyn w nazwie? Tego raczej się nie dowiemy nawet za kolejne milenium. Poza tym, dlaczego w ogóle powstał ten twór? Przecież film zbierał same negatywne opinie i nie był aż takim finansowym sukcesem, więc jaki sens jest robić filmówkę? Ale dobra, zanim przejdziemy do głębszego poznania tego arcydzieła, czas na oceny z portali internetowych. Onet.pl: 1 na 5! metacritic: 19. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni. Gdy odpalimy grę wyświetli się nam jedno z najbardziej obskurnych menu jakie widziałem, właściwie kiedykolwiek. Białe tło, skopiowany plakat filmu jako logo, opcje napisane standardową czcionką oraz splętlone dwie sekundy jako muzyka w tle. Po prostu cudownie! Oprócz tego twórcy zaoferowali nam rozmaite opcje od całkowitej zmiany sterowania czy głośność aż po zaawansowane konfiguracje związane z mocą obliczeniową komputera. Jest jednak jeden malutki haczyk. Otóż nie ma absolutnej różnicy w wyglądzie pomiędzy najsłabszymi a najlepszymi ustawieniami. Jednak najbardziej rozwaliła mnie rozdzielczość. *demonstracja, odgłos co to kurwa jest* Co to są za rozdziałki wyjęte z dupy? Czy w ogóle takie monitory istnieją? I jakby istniały kto by o ich istnieniu kurwa wiedział już w 2003 roku? Rety, jeśli twórcy skopali coś takiego jak meni, to aż strach pomyśleć jak wygląda reszta tego gówna. A dalej wcale nie jest różowo. Fabuła? Jaka kurwa fabuła. Otóż panowie z Onivision postanowili, że zamiast dania nam możliwości odegrania scen z filmu bądź przejęcia kontroli nad jakąś postacią z obrazu filmowego, po prostu wstawią zrobione na pół gwizdka bitwy, pobieżnie związane z wojną secesyjną, gdzie będziemy sterować zarówno żołnierzami unii jak i konfederacji. I niestety, wszystko jest tak niedopracowane jak tylko możliwe, ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy nie istnieje jak i bohaterowie, a jedyne co robimy to wyżynamy kolejne zastępy wrogów wciąż i wciąż i wciąż. A to dopiero początek tortur zaserwowanych przez twórców. W grze mamy aż 9 misji, które są niesamowicie zróżnicowane. W misji Jacksons Stand stoimy ze swoimi sklonowanymi towarzyszami i odpieramy losowo pojawiających się przeciwników, w misji Saper Time Suprise z kolei szarżujemy wprost do baz wroga i zabijamy wszystko co popadnie, w Camp Cliring natomiast anihilujemy wszystko co jest dla nas wrogo nastawione i uwalniamy naszych kompanów, a w jeszcze innej wkraczamy na pole gdzie nasz agresor poustawiał armaty, nasza misja, zabić wszystkich nieprzyjaciół... i przy okazji zniszczyć artylerie, poprzez strzelanie w gigantyczne beczki z prochem postawione tuż obok danych obiektów. I nawet nie żartuje, to jeden z celów misji. Tak jest celów, bo twórcy postanowili, że tuż po rozpoczęciu misji dadzą nam czynności, które... możemy, wykonać. Tak jest, możemy, gdyż w tej konkretnej produkcji, poza dwoma etapami, możemy po prostu olać wszystkie zadania, przejść kawałek mapy, i pójść od razu do miejsca kończącego etap, które jest sygnalizowane od razu gdy znajdziemy się w jego okolicy. Trzeba przyznać, że deweloperzy tego gniota mają jaja wielkości jebanych arbuzów. W tej wiekopomnej produkcji twórcy umieścili nawet coś takiego jak levelowanie. Otóż za wykonanie jednego zadania z listy, dostajemy jakąś tam liczbę skill pointów. Czasem jest to 500, czasem 400, nieważne. Gdy uzbieramy wystarczającą ilość Skill pointów, możemy przeznaczyć je na ulepszenie danej umiejętności głównego bohatera. Możemy podnieść jego wytrzymałość, zdrowie, pancerz, przebiegłość, morale ze strzelcami wyborowymi oraz usprawnić jego operowanie brońmi i podnoszenie przedmiotów. Wszystko ładnie wygląda na papierze, prawda? Tylko okazuje się, że ponad połowa umiejętności absolutnie nie zmienia rozgrywki i właściwie będziemy ciągle podnosić tylko i wyłącznie naszą wytrzymałość na pociski. Wyższy poziom podnoszenia zwiększy liczbę naszych pocisków do rewolweru o jakieś 4, podniesione marksmenship nie usprawni braku inteligencji naszych towarzyszy, a z nawet najwyższym poziomem umiejętności weapons i tak nasz muszkiet będzie skuteczny niczym pistolet na żołędzie. No właśnie, a skoro mowa o broniach, pukawki które mamy do dyspozycje są nieprawdopodobnie chujowe. W naszym arsenale mamy więc rewolwer i wyodrębniony slot na kaburę, szablę, która swoją mocą dorównuje swojemu plastikowemu odpowiednikowi, muszkiet, który pozwala załadować tylko jeden nabój, muszkiet z lunetą i tą samą dolegliwością, rzucane nożyki do smarowania masła oraz granaty ręczne. I nie dość że deficyt amunicji będziemy odczuwać już o początku rozgrywki, to same te giwery są tak skuteczne jak rzucane pinezki z odległości dziesięciu metrów. W dodatku mam wrażenie, że obrażenia są wykrywane losowo, nie ważne jest czy strzela się w głowę czy dupę, z metra czy piętnastu, kucając czy skacząc, wszystko zależy od jebanego łutu szczęścia. Najbardziej jest to odczuwalne przy muszkiecie z lunetą, zobaczcie sami, dopiero za entym razem udało mi się kogokolwiek zabić. Snajperką. Kurwa snajperką! Kto to projektował? Jebany szympans ze słoikiem po ogórkach zamiast mózgu? Jednak ta kreatura była by normalna, w porównaniu do naszych przeciwników. Nasi agresorzy to stuprocentowe pustaki, którzy przed walką prawdopodobnie opierdolili pół tony gruzu. Ich taktyka opiera się na staniu w miejscu bądź przebiegnięcia kilka kroków w naszą stronę i nakurwianie czym popadnie w naszym kierunku. I właściwie na obróceniu się w naszą stronę się kończy, bo nasi wrogowie najprawdopodobniej mają wodogłowie, i nieprawdopodobnego zeza. Ale i tak nic nie pokona ich niesamowitego fechtunku. Tylko spójrzcie! *wróg macha mieczem potem dodaje the power of christ compels you* Jednak mimo bezmózgich działań w pojedynkę, w grupie dwudziestoosobowej potrafią zadać obrażenia, co zdarza się w jedynie dwóch poziomach, więc resztę gry możemy, dosłownie przebiec przez mapę nie zważając na nic, ale to absolutnie kurwa nic. Produkcja panów z ani vision chodzi na silniku lit tech, który był wykorzystany między innymi w No One Lifes Forever, Alien Versus Predator 2 i recenzowanym już przeze mnie snajperze. I odwołuje wszystkie obelgi na temat grafiki w tamtym tytule, zresztą zobaczcie sami. Ja, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem jak ta abominacja wygląda, dostałem padaczki, spierdoliłem z fotela, a potem do kibla, i nieprzerwanie, przez 3 dni, wydalałem z siebie rzygowiny jak wodospad niagara. Ta grafika jest aż tak okropna. Modele, animacje, kanciasta przyroda i efekty specjalne utrzymują równy, gówniany poziom. Podczas przechodzenia gry miałem wrażenie, że moje oczy oblane pomyjami. Jednak najbardziej rozjebało moje gałki oczne to, co dzieje się z odbijającym się nożem od ściany bądź przeciwnika. *demonstracja* Tak jest, nóż odbił się, przy okazji tracąc kolor i zmniejszając się kilkakrotnie. Aż czuć ten kunszt, grafików od Onimedia. Audio jest równie spartolone. Odgłosy przypominają uderzenie mięsem o blat, a utwory muzyczne nie dość, że są krótkie i irytujące, to jeszcze nie wyciszają się. Dokładnie tak! Gdy wchodzi następna melodia po rozpoczęciu kolejnej misji, poprzednia nadal brzmi i nawet nie ma zamiaru się wyciszyć. W pewnym momencie uszy błagały o litość tak mocno, że musiałem wyciszyć muzykę. Zrobiłem więc to i, dokładnie, gra wysypała się. Osoba, która była odpowiedzialna za ten chujowy skrypt, powinna zostać publicznie zchłostowana. I tutaj przechodzimy do wisienki na tym gównianym torcie. Błąd z wywaleniem gry do pulpitu po wyciszeniu ścieżki audio bądź brak wyciszania kawałków to dopiero czubek góry lodowej. Zacinanie się towarzyszy i wrogów na przeróżnych obiektach między innymi drzewach, beznadziejna detekcja kolizji lub jej brak, czy bezproblemowe wyjście za teren misji to w tej grze chleb powszedni. Poza tym mamy też takie ficzery jak optymalizacja, która daje się we znaki w misjach z ogniem, wnikanie przedmiotów w podłoże, częste bugi graficzne i wywalenie produktu po minimalizowaniu. Aż czuć ten wysiłek włożony w tą wiekopomną produkcję. Podsumowując, gra jest przyjemna niczym leczenie kanałowe. Beznadziejne misje, które nie mają tylko nic wspólnego z filmem na którym bazują, ale w ogóle z czymkolwiek. Nieziemsko głupie ej aj naszych nieprzyjaciół, które sprawiają, że nie raz zapadłem się pod ziemię. Okropna grafika. muzyka, która jest tak okropna, że nie raz miałem ochotę ściąc uszy sierpem by nie ich nie katować tą kakofonią. Oraz bezużyteczne bronie i multum błędów sprawia, że nawet najmniej wymagający koneser strzelanek nie ma tu absolutnie czego szukać. Notabene, zgadnijcie jak długo zajęło mi ukończenie tego krapa z wykonaniem większości celów... Kurwa godzinę! Twórcy powinni się wstydzić, że dopuścili się wydać taką katastrofę. Wolałbym włożyć sobie do dupy kilogram gwoździ niż pamiętać, że w ogóle grałem w tego shita. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen.Category:seria 6 Category:2013 Category:FPS